


Inferno Girlfriends

by Celesgiri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Celesgiri - Freeform, Danganronpa rewritten, F/F, Rewrite, celegiri - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celesgiri/pseuds/Celesgiri
Summary: When Celeste wakes up in one of Hopes Peak Academy’s classroom, she’s left to find out and deal with the situation her and 14 other students are in along with her own growing crush on a certain purple haired detective.(Note: Two writers- switch every chapter)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

...  
..

I woke up with my head spinning. I had no idea where I was or why I was there. I slowly regained my strength and picked my head to look at my surroundings, a classroom,, a note was on the desk in front to me written in horrendous chicken scratch and crayon. I read it over and looked up at the clock ticking. It was eerily quiet so I got up and brushed any dust off. Looking around more I discovered the windows were bolted shut and there was security cameras watching my every move. I sighed getting up and pushing the chair back into my desk. I tried to regain any memories to why I could be here.. My name is Celestia Ludenberg, I was scouted to join Hope's Peak and I'm the Ultimate Gambler. All memories came rushing back to me at once as a headed for the doorway. I slid it open and closed it shut. 

I left for the gym of where it said to meet, my heels clicking along the floor of the dead silent hallway. After a bit of navigation I opened the door to the gym to be met by some unfamiliar faces. There was only few there, a average height girl with a worried look on her face with long blue hair, a black haired taller boy with big eyebrows who was shouting at everyone, a smaller brown haired girl who was on the verge of tears, another girl with her hair tied up with a red jacket trying to get the smaller girls spirits up and a silent purple haired girl in the corner ignoring everyone seeming to be in her own bubble. 

"Oh hi!" the girls who was trying to get everyone's spirits up bounced over to me, "Welcome!"

"Oh hello" I spoke back to her more concerned about the girl in the corner.

"My name is Aoi Asahina, but my friends call me Hina! Nice to meetcha!" She smiled.

"I'm Celestia Ludenberg,," I told her, “You may just call me Celeste"

"Oh how do you spell that?" Hina motioned over to her hand "The best way to remember others names is spelling it out on your hand!"

I told her how to spell it out as she wrote it down on her hand three times to remember.

"You have such a pretty name!" She complimented.

"Why thank you, your name is rather pretty too" I told her just trying to say anything to get out of this conversation.

"Fujisaki come over here" Hina called for the smaller girl who stumbled over to her side.

"Yeah-?" Fujisaki said nervously looking up at Hina.

"Meet Celeste! Celeste this is Chihiro Fujisaki!" Hina shared.

"I hope we can get to know each other more" Fujisaki said whilst looking down at there feet.

"Same aswell for you." I reassured them.

The taller boy announced his presence by marching over to the others side.

"Oh are we having introductions?" He asked HIna looking over at her before he continued.

"Yep!" She confirmed.

"Im Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Nice to be your acquaintance!" He bowed and I looked at him in the eyes, how professional.

"I am Celestia Ludenberg and same goes for you aswell,," I told him.

The blue hair girl finally came over to my side smiling.

"Im Sayaka Maizono,, I hope we can become friends," Maizono softly told me smiling.

"I hope so aswell, you may just call me Celeste" I said changing the position of which leg I was leaning more on looking at the girl who was still far away from everyone.

"Who's that might I ask,,?" I was curious to know who she was and what she was thinking about at a the moment, she was clearly different than the others seeming to have a darker outlook on everything than the others as they were all socializing and getting along and she was standing alone seeming to not want to be bothered.

"Oh! I didn't get to ask her get, maybe you can go ask then" Hina patted my shoulder as I walked over to the girl and she quickly noticed me approaching and turned her attention towards me.

I took her hand and shook it "Im Celestia Ludenberg, you may call me Celeste, it's nice to meet you", whilst still holding onto her hand.

"Im Kyoko Kirigiri", she looked away again ungrasping her hand from mine seeming very uninterested in being by anybody. She seemed like someone who might get me, someone who probably would play hard to get like Tsundere's in anime. A new mission, to figure out why I was here and to befriend Kirigiri and figure out why she was like this, there was clearly a reason.. I looked down at her gloved hands and she caught me staring so directed attention onto herself.

"Yes?" She snapped at me clearly not wanting to go into discussion about such matters.

"It's nothing dear, I'm just observing." I stated looking into her eyes once more.

She had an unreadable expression on her face but sighed and complied so I stood next to her waiting for more of our classmates to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

..  
...

As time slowly passed one by one more of the students entered the room into Kyoko Kirigiri’s view of the gymnasium.

Kyoko watched as everyone was introducing themselves to each other and and having their own conversations as she still felt the presence of Celeste next to her. She stood silently, still not comprehending why so much of her life seemed blurry, her memories were completely a fuzz. She just couldn’t remember and it frustrated her to no end.

All she could do in the moment was listen to the conversations that were going on around her.

“And who would you be?” The girl who she overheard being named Hina greeted excitedly, as she talked to the latest person who walked in, an aggressive looking guy with a large pompadour. 

“Names Mondo Owada, nice to fuckin’ meetcha” 

“Hey! As the Ultimate Moral Compass I would like to strongly digress that you speech more respectfully than that!” She heard another voice, belonging to Taka speak very boldly.

Oowada let out a huff, “And what are YOU going to do about it huh?” 

“Well I-!” 

Their petty arugument came to a stop just as quickly as it started when they were intrupted by the last of the 15 students walked in, a brown haired student with a black unzipped hoodie. 

“Am I late? Aha sorry about that everyone” The boy said sheepishly as those who heard him come in looked over.

“Yes you are late in fact and that will not be put up with! You need to put in efforts to make improvements to yourself so you can be certain you are always on time!” Taka immediately scolded him as soon as he came in.

He let out a sigh to himself before speaking again. “And what is your name? I apologize for not asking you that first.”

“I’m sorry I’ll be earlier next time-! And I’m Makoto Neagi, Ultimate Lucky student”

“And that makes 15 of us! That’s got to be everyone, right?” Hina immediately said.

“Probably, does that mean the entrance ceremonies going to happen soon?” Yasuhiro- who told everyone to call him Hiro replied.

“How do we even know that there’s going to be a...”  
..  
...

Kyoko slowly stopped listening to everyone else all together, what was on her mind is why she was here and trying to remember again. It’s not like everyone else had any more insight then she did so there was no point of paying attention to what they were saying. She knew if she’s wanted to find anything out, she would have to be the one to do it herself- 

“Oh, that’s right we never exchanged ultimates didn’t we?” She looked back at Celeste next to her who seemed to genuinely want to start the conversation back up after she shot it down. 

Celeste flashed her what seemed to be her signature smile. “I’m the Ultimate Gambler myself.”

“Interesting” She seemed proud of herself for that title.

“And what may you be dear?” 

Kyoko stayed silent. What was her Ultimate? She still couldn’t remember and it continued to annoy her. She doubted she would even believe her if she told her the truth, what reason did she have to believe it? Would it have a negative affect on her if it was known she couldn’t remember? She was over thinking it without realizing. 

“Dear?” Celeste was looking at her waiting for some sort of answer.

“I can’t say.”

“Why not?”

Did she seem disappointed? “I just- can’t.” Kyoko really just wanted this conversation to end.

“Well I can’t force it out of you if you don’t want to tell me.”

She sighed frustrated, and put two fingers to her head and looked down. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, I can’t” 

Before Celeste was able to reply there was a sudden movement coming from the podium at the front of the gym that made Kyoko pick her head back up.

What the...

Before everyone’s eyes a white and black bear appeared in their view as it jumped up and landed, sitting right on top.  
This definitely wasn’t in one of possible Kyoko thought would be happening.

“Is that a,, teddy bear-?” Fujisaki awed, just as shocked as everyone else in the room.

“I am NOT a teddy bear! I am... Monnnnnooookuma! This school’s headmaster!” The bear- Monokuma talked so cheerfully to the point it was eerie, there was no way this thing was the actual headmaster what was it doing here?

“Wh- wwWHHAAAA! A talking teddy bear!” Yamada screamed out which was reasonable for what was going on.

“Everyone calm down, I’m sure it just has a speaker inside!-” Taka spoke hesitatily but it was clear he was trying his best to reassure everyone.

“I already told you! I am not a teddy bear, I am Monokuma, your headmaster! We have to get started so everyone stand at attention and say good morning!”

“Good morning!” Taka clearly already accepted this.

“Now, let us get to the entrance ceremony and talk about your school life, you will all live only within this school everyone will have to live a communal life together! And when will it end?... Until the day you die of course!”

“What the hell? Forever? You’re screwing with us aren’t you?” Enoshima said just as shocked as everyone else, after being told something like that no one would believe it.

“I am not screwing with you! You are completely cut out from the outside world so there is no possible need of worrying about what is outside these walls! You are completely trapped here forever!”

So that would explain the metal plates,,

“Unless... someone were to- disturb the harmony”

“Come again?” Togami questioned back at Monokuma.

“Puhuhu.. if someone were too kill another! You MUST kill another if you want to leave! It’s the only way.”

“What the hell kinda joke is this!? Owada grabbed Monokuma with all his rage. “I’m going to rip yer to SHREDS!”

A beeping noise started. “Wahh violence against the headmaster is against the school regulations!” The beeping got faster and louder.

“Watch out! Hurry up and throw it!”

Oowada did as I said and threw Monokuma in the air and there was a loud boom as she saw him explode. “What the hell.. it blew up..”

This clearly wasn’t a joke. I looked over at Celeste who was still standing next to I she clearly had the same reaction as everyone else.

“Doesn’t that mean the teddy bear is destroyed?..” Fujisaki said and as soon as she said that- 

“I told you I’m not a teddy bear! I’m Monokuma!”

“He’s back!” Kuwata shouted.

“Oh and lastly! Here are all your official school e-handbooks! All school rules along with your names are displayed inside! A punishment will take place if you go against a rule, just like what you saw. That will be all for now, see ya later!” 

And just like that.. Monokuma disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 2) I tried my best, also tried to get all the entrance stuff out of the way so hopefully I did good with doing that to get to the actual story. That’s it for now
> 
> \- Mod Kyoko
> 
> (Sorry this chapters late by the way)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I hope (haha) that was an okay start. Im not the best at writin but I'll try my best ^^
> 
> \- Mod Chalk signin off 
> 
> (Celesgiri go brrr & yes I did change the title again, what r u gonna do about it? haha)


End file.
